Attack on Redville
Characters: Buzzer, Denise and Marcie, Katie, Major Bludd, Mikaela, Over Kill, Typhoid Location: Redville, a fictional little town in Indiana, USA Date: April 30, 2009 TP: Cobra Operation Eliminate Hope Summary: Cobra rides into sleepy Redville and paints the town Cobra blue! Category:2009 Category:Logs Category:Operation Eliminate Hope TP Medical Services - Cobra Island This wing of the base is dedicated to treating the physical and emotional wounds of its troops. There are surgery and recovery rooms, as well as examination rooms for more run-of-the-mill illness or injuries. Medi-Vipers and orderlies move about busily here. Also available is a psychological treatment area, wherein overstressed troopers can come to seek aid. Typhoid moves around the medical services area, overseeing Medi-Vipers who are swiftly producing powerful flu-virus combinations that mimic swine flu. Major Bludd steps into the medical area from the hallway, taps a Medi-Viper on the arm and mutters something to him. The Viper nods and moves off into the ward, leaving Bludd at the door. Typhoid glances over at the movement near the door, and immediately breaks off what she's doing to limp over towards Bludd. Major Bludd drums his fingers on his leg while he's waiting for the Medi-Viper's return, then notices Typhoid approaching. He nods in greeting. "G'day, doctor." Typhoid bows slightly in hurried but genuine respect. "Major. Are your immunization current?" She stops another Medi-Viper hurrying past. "Bring me latest vaccine." Major Bludd frowns momentarily. "Thought so ... why, you got a new one I need?" Typhoid nods crisply. "Working on something to increase worldwide epidemic panic. All officer should be re-immunize." She holds out her gloved hand as her Medi-Viper returns with a syringe, and then looks at Bludd expectantly. "Where want?" she asks crisply. Typhoid looks at Bludd steadily. While she acts properly differential normally, once she's in 'doctor/patient' mode she becomes much more crisp and demanding. "Ah, that crazy 'swine flu' nonsense." Bludd grins. "Good to keep the masses in doubt. Still, I don't want it, even if it /is/ just another flu." He takes off his grey BDU shirt and drapes it over a nearby workstation chair, then rolls up the sleeve of the t-shirt which was underneath. "Here ya go," he says, turning his left shoulder toward her. Typhoid cleans a patch of skin with alcohol, and administers the vaccine herself. Major Bludd doesn't flinch at the needle or the shot, and rolls his sleeve back down when Typhoid's finished. "All set now, eh?" He picks up his BDU shirt and shrugs into it again. Typhoid says, "Swine flu is poor name. Interesting because of rapid transmission rate and combination of different flu virus genes. If mutates and turns deadly, become serious." Typhoid says, "Yessir. May want to send in key personnel for new vaccine, just in case." Major Bludd nods. "I'm in good health," he replies. "And now you've got me caught up, I've got nothing to worry about, eh?" Typhoid says, "No, sure. You are in excellent physical shape for someone your age." Major Bludd turns as the Medi-Viper he sent off earlier returns. He cuts his eyes toward Typhoid. "My age...?" he mutters as he indicates the Medi-Viper should proceed. Over Kill is near the back of the medical center. He's set up his cube here, just like he did in Columbia. Some things never change. Occasionally a palm sized spider-BAT moves to and from his cubicle, bringing him things. Right now, it's moving out to see waht the voices are. Typhoid nods. The Medi-Viper takes note of Bludd's slightly perturbed demeanor and clears his throat. "Both have minor injuries that will be fine in a few days, sir," he says. Major Bludd nods absently to the medic. "Fine, thank you, that's all." He continues to stare Typhoid down with a challenging but slightly amused look. Typhoid blinks back up at Major Bludd innocently through her tinted safety goggles. The Medi-Viper with the clipboard flips a quick salute and scurries away. Major Bludd says, "You reckon I ought to be retired, then? Too old for field work, hm?" Typhoid says, "Oh, no sir. In Korea, age is to be respect. You are wise granpa." Major Bludd's visible eyebrow darts into his hairline. "Grandpa?" He chuckles. "Not bloody likely." He smirks, pointing a finger at Typhoid. "You better watch it, though..." He apparently thinks better of completing that sentence and lets it trail off, allowing his hand to drop back to his side. "Anything else going on this old man ought to know about?" Typhoid says, "Oh, yes, sir! We are working on virus grenades. If you sow in field, will help sow panic." Her demeanor remains excited and perky. Major Bludd strokes his beard thoughtfully. "Hm. Got the specs handy? I have an op they might be useful on." Typhoid says, "Oh, yes!" Over Kill 's spider-bat moves closer. A op eh? It's master watches the lab through it's eyes, and the spider-BAT moves up a nearby wall. Sometimes its best to watch with out being noticed. Typhoid calls over to a Techno-Viper: "4832! Bring grenade specs!" Techno-Viper 4832 jumps to gather the latest specs. Typhoid is used to OK's spider-bots crawling around her lab and doesn't seem to notice. Major Bludd says, "So what sort of virus do they carry?" Typhoid says, "Well, any in our collection, really." Major Bludd folds his arms over his chest. "What would you recommend for maximum terror in a small location? Say, a small American town?" Typhoid says, "Well, swine influenza is current panic, but we also have old standard." Major Bludd looks at Typhoid expectantly. Typhoid's eyes widen behind her glasses. "Let me get you list!" "Viruses." the small spider says, from the wall. It talkes in it's master's voice. "Even though they are organic, I have to respect those bacteria. They can kill far more with less expense then..." it pauses. "There will always be cures. Viruses will never replace a good strike force." Major Bludd smiles, perhaps grandfatherly. "I'm a soldier, doctor. You're the one with the knowledge about bugs." His head snaps around as he hears the sound of Over Kill's voice from the wall. He scowls at the little spider-shaped robot clinging to the wall. Typhoid retrieves a portable display screen from her desk. Limping back to Bludd, she looks spider-bots way. "Virus isn't bacteria." Typhoid says, "If you want panic, suggest swine influenza. We can make more powerful version if you like." Major Bludd looks down at the display screen, then back at Typhoid. "Like I said, you're the doc. It's your job to know this stuff. So I'll go with your suggestion. How soon can you have the grenades ready?" Major Bludd says, "I'll need to know how they're operated, of course." Typhoid says, "We have standard strength prepped for testing immediately. We could have have stronger ready in hour." The Spider-BAT moves closer. "Virus, bacteria. It's all the same. I do not understand the differences. Not my field. But they will never replace a good soldier. I do not mind assistance on the field. Spreading panic and the like. Just remember, there's always.. a cure." Typhoid says, "Operation simple. Push button, throw. Even Cobra Trooper can do." Major Bludd nods to Typhoid. "Splendid. An hour, you said." He flicks a glare toward the spider-BAT and turns to leave. Typhoid says, "Oh, yes! Will be ready! Chop-chop!" She turns and enthusiastically starts yelling at Medi- and Techno-Vipers, prodding them to hurry hurry hurry and have new grenades ready for Major Bludd in 45 minutes. Major Bludd heads out of Medical. Major Bludd says, "I want squads 445, 772, and 1019 ready for deployment to urban target in forty-five minutes." Over Kill says, "Immune troops are always ready, commander. If you need us. My Bats are ready." Dreadnok Buzzer says, "Urban chaos, commander? Need a little untraceable local backup?" Major Bludd says, "As a matter of fact, you might just be perfect for this operation, Buzzer." Major Bludd says, "A squad of BATs will also be required, Over Kill." Over Kill says, "Excellant. I'll have a vector loaded in less then 10 minutes." Over Kill says, "On second thought. I'll lead the BAT squad myself." Dreadnok Buzzer says, "Brilliant! Just say where and when, guvvie!" Major Bludd groans in irritation. "Stand by." Over Kill says, "Vector 4, loaded and ready for departure." Major Bludd says, "We'll pick you up on the way, Buzzer. We'll be enroute shortly." Dreadnok Buzzer says, "Blindin'. If ya tell me where we're garn, I can 'ave sum 'Noks meet us there in style." R&D CO Typhoid says, "Viral grenade ready and delivered to transport, sir." Dreadnok Buzzer says, "'Rrived safely in the bloody States. Buster Keaton up wif me droogs and will soon be en route ter the bleedin' target." Major Bludd says, "Excellent, Typhoid. Understood, Buzzer. We're moving out." Head Snake Cobra Commander says, "Give them hell, Major. I expect you to continue your recent streak of unqualified success." Major Bludd says, "You won't be disappointed, Commander." Head Snake Cobra Commander says, "What an odd sensation that would be." North Central United States - North America The North Central US is predominantly farmlands. These farmlands dominate the scenery, from the vast expanses of wheat fields all across Kansas, clear up through the fields of wheat, corn, and soybeans in Nebraska, and on up through eastern South Dakota and North Dakota. In the Dakotas, however, the farmland is partially divided by the Missouri River, west of which the territories become less farmland, and more ranchable areas. A lot of this area is flat, but in the western Dakotas, the rolling hills turn into the Black Hills in South Dakota, with their peaks and spruce trees. This area is also home to the rocky walls of the desolate Badlands, closeby. There are national forests and grasslands all through this area as well, through the Dakotas and Nebraska. To the east of this region, the 100000 lakes of Minnesota, and the Iowa cornfields span outward, into the open hills and plains of Illinois and Indiana, and their historical importances. Mikaela is in a truck with Katie and her kids, hitching a ride to the nearest podunk town. Buzzer is on a motorcycle, leading a flash-mob of local Dreadnoks towards, coincidently, the same out-of-the-way location. Denise and Marcie sit in the back, smiling towards Mikaela as they chat with her, while Katie drives. Three military-style trucks, bearing no distinct markings, drive courteously through Indiana on their way to a little pinprick of a town known as Redville. Dreadnok Buzzer says, "'eh. Robin Hood wahn, sir!" Major Bludd says, "I don't have an interpreter on this mission, Buzzer. You'll have to be more clear." Dreadnok Buzzer says, "Oh! Sorry, guv'ner. I'll try ter dial it back." Buzzer is being much less courteous, leading his 'Noks in a loud roar through the midwest, weaving in and out of the sparse traffic and tossing the occasional empty glass hard grape soda bottle into people yards and the rare convertible. Over Kill has his vector overhead. It stays high enough to keep out of detection range, but still follows the convoy from above. Katie watches the road, swearing softly as motorcycles rumble past and shaking her head a little bit. "They must be in a big hurry..." She frowns a little bit. Mikaela says, "I'm not really that big of a fan of beer, but it's what everyone drinks, ya know?" Katie laughs a little bit and shrugs slightly. "well, the people you know anyway. Not 'everyone' drinks it, orf even drinks at all really." Buzzer laughs manically as he and his boys tear past Katie's truck, chucking glass bottles in their wake and singing "Born to be Wild" off-key at the top of their lungs. The trucks pull into town and immediately split up, one truck going to either side from the main drag and the remaining one heads into the center of town. The Dreadnoks arrive in town soon after, and Buzzer directs them to split up. While the rest pull out chains and Molotov cocktails, Buzzer removes the cloth covering to his diamond-tipped chainsaw. Each of the military trucks stops, blue-shirted soldiers pile out and spread out into the little town, harassing people in the street, smashing windows, or kicking down the doors to stores and menacing them from within. Mikaela says, "Well, everyone in my high school do...." The Dreadnoks mostly remain on their bikes, roaring though town throwing crude firepots into houses and businesses. Major Bludd hops out of the cab of the truck at the center of town. Two troopers accompany him into the town hall. Buzzer himself drives down the main thoroughfare, using his chainsaw to rip through parked cars along Main Street. Katie rolls her eyes just a little at that, slowing down as her truck approaches town, and looking around quietly. "Right..." She ponders, slowing and looking around to see what's going on in the town, suddenly frowning. Mikaela remains blissfully aware at first of what she's driving into, as she continues to discuss high school life with Katie and her kids. Hearing the sounds of destruction as Katie slows the truck, she peers out the window, asking aloud, "What the hell...?" Buzzer laughs as he spuns his bike in a circle and tears back down the other side of the street, destroying cars as he approches the intersection where Katie is rolling into town. Major Bludd storms past the stuttering secretary into the mayor's office. One trooper collects the secretary and the office assistant and herds them into the office in front of them, closing the door behind them. Throughout the little town, people are running from the blue-shirted soldiers, hiding in their homes, locking their doors. Katie frowns a little bit at the situation, pulling out her cell phone and checking it for any signal quickly, holding it below dashboard level. "I don't know, but it isn't good whatever it is." Buzzer's Dreadnoks are laughing and wooping it up as they sow destruction across the town. "I've never had so much fun in my life!" one yells. Major Bludd advances on the grey-haired mayor and shoves him back into his seat. "Stay put, mate," he growls. "I got somethin' ta tell ya." Mikaela says, "What is that, like, a motorcycle gang? Where the hell are we?" Katie glances over at Mik and frowns. "In the middle of an attack, it looks like..." She frowns and considers, looking down at her phone and trying to dial out quietly. Buzzer spots that nice truck he passed on the way into town, and a wicked gleam forms in his eyes. GAME: Mikaela PASSES an INTELLIGENCE roll of Average difficulty. A Cobra trooper grabs a blowtorch from a hardware store and lights it, cackling as he sets fire to the store, sending customers screaming into the street. Buzzer revs his cycle and raises his saw, powering forward as he heads for Katie's truck. Mikaela says, "Uh, Katie -- Katie - Katie!" Mikaela shrinks in her seat as the Dreadnok races towards her side of the truck Katie hears the engine roaring on the bike, and opens up on the supercharger, putting the foot down to the mat. "I heard it..." Mikaela glances at Katie, her pretty eyes wide as Katie floors the truck. Buzzer grins as Katie opens up with her supercharger. "Ooh!" he exclaims. "We 'ave a Typewriter!" "We're sending the nation a message, Mr Mayor," Bludd drawls, arms folded across his chest. "Yer new prez may be the shiniest thing t'come down th'line in years, but he can't keep alla ya safe, now can he?" The mayor's eyes widen, but he sits up straight, staring Bludd in the face. "Who /are/ you people?" Bludd laughs, gesturing to his troopers by the door. "We're Cobra, Mr Mayor, and I assure you you won't be forgetting us any time soon." Buzzer roars towards the truck, saw raised like a modern-day jouster. Mikaela looks at Katie. "What are you doing? Are you going to run him over?" Mikaela grips the dashboard tensely. Buzzer races directly towards the truck. Major Bludd turns and leaves the mayor's office, giving his men instructions on the way out. "Keep 'em here," he says quietly. "Keep 'em scared." He gives the secretary a toothy leer as he shuts the door behind him. "445, regroup at the town hall." Katie keeps it floored, adjusting just slightly to keep the Cycle targetted, though she seems to be getting slight seconde thoughts, moving slightly wide while watching the Cycle moving in. Troopers in the center of town withdraw from the buildings they'd invaded and head back for the truck. Bludd gets into the cab as the troopers pile back into the truck. "Let's pick a new spot," Bludd grins. "Spread it around some more." Buzzer swerves at the last minute, passing the truck on the drivers side and bringing his buzzsaw around to rake down the side of the truck. Katie swerves her truck back /in/ to the left as the Cycle swerves, trying to bring the whole drivers side of the tru9ck right down onto him for trying to rake it. >> Katie succeeds with her generic combat roll on Buzzer. << Mikaela screams as Katie's truck impacts with Buzzer's bike. Buzzer's eyes widen as Katie unexpectedly veers the truck back towards him. Major Bludd says, "Getting good coverage, I'd say. Place ain't so big. Buzzer, report." Buzzer's bike is WHUMPED from the side, and Buzzer veers off, angling wobbly towards the row of parked cars at high speeds. Over Kill says, "Hardly worth the time, isnt it..." Buzzer curses and screams as he tries to keep from ramming into the row of cars at high speeds. GAME: Buzzer PASSES a DEXTERITY roll of Average difficulty. GAME: Katie PASSES a TECHNICAL roll of High difficulty. Major Bludd says, "I expect the sight of your BATs would cause a bit more panic. And we can always use more panic, I think. Heh." Buzzer yanks the handlebars of his bike, and barely manages to keep from wrecking his ride. Bludd's truck makes a circuit of back streets before re-emerging on Main Street not far from where Katie and Buzzer are playing chicken. Buzzer slows to a stop, and keys his radio. The truck has dropped off troops as it wandered the alleys and now holds only a trooper driver and Bludd himself. Dreadnok Buzzer says, "Uh, doin' ok 'ere, sir. Bleedin' fan and aw that." Buzzer turns his bike around shakily, and looks down the street at the truck, considering another run. Head Snake Cobra Commander says, "Sowing destruction and fear is always worth the effort and time." His courage greater than his intelligence, Buzzer decides to give it another run. Mikaela glances back at Buzzer. "He's still on his bike!" Over Kill says, "Bringing down the vector and unloading BATs. I'll personally bring them in. Vector 6, descend. Land on.. oh a roof. Be loud and obnoxious. Look to the Dreadnoks to show you how." Buzzer stops and holsters his saw so he can grip his handlebars with both hands, and revs the engine again Buzzer's Dreadnoks are still roaring around town causing minor trouble -- mailbox T-ball and the like, since they're out of cocktails. Some have stopped to drink beer and watch the fires burn. A couple downtown have stopped their bikes to watch Buzzer's suicide run against Katie's truck. The odd Vector aircraft descends from the sky, and lands nearby. A exit hatch opens, and Over Kill and about a dozen of his BATs spill out. "Allright, men to the ground. Make as much noise as you can." once Over Kill and the Bats are free the vector growls loudly "HALLO!" It roars and then. It begins to arm it's missiles, while clawing at anything nearby. Buzzer takes off again after Katie's truck, ripping down Main Street at unwise speeds. Mikaela says, "He's trying again! Is he crazy, or stupid?" Major Bludd hears the motorcycle's engine as the truck moves down Main Street. "Huh, he's got more guts than brains, eh?" he comments to the driver. "Hold it up here," he adds. "Let's stay nearby. In case he needs ..." Bludd smiles, shrugging, "... support." Katie sighs a little at that. "I realize that..." She floors it again, since she's likely not on a collision course this time, and tries to push the truck to its highest illegal chasing speed with all the engine power it has. Over Kill says, "Vec-six. Request. Permission to pursue. Civ-lan truck?"" Katie's truck is still heading in its original direction. Major Bludd says, "All enemy targets are valid." Major Bludd says, "Everyone who's not Cobra, you can take out." Over Kill chuckles. "Have at it, sister. She knows who the enemies are..." Buzzer pours on the speed as well, attempting to catch up with the truck, and willing to drive pretty recklessly to do it. The Cobra truck stops parallel to Main Street. Bludd peers around the driver, noting the big pickup is flooring it directly toward them. "Not /here/, you idiot!" he cries. "Back up into the alley!" Mikaela points forward at the large truck in their way. "Katie!" she yells again. Buzzer's bike is also pretty souped up, and he guns it, trying to catch up. He may or may not realize that Katie is heading for a collison course with another truck. Possibly he may not care. GAME: Buzzer FAILS an AGILITY roll of Average difficulty. Mikaela says, "Truck!" The trooper driving the truck quickly slams it into reverse. The tires smoke as the large vehicle moves back toward the alley from which it emerged. Buzzer races right behind the truck, not quite able to catch up just yet... Katie keeps pushing her truck forward, trying to keep it moving more and more quicckly. She has it floored, hoping for the supercharger and such to keep it pushing. She has a suicidal idea about how to get more of a lead, but she just needs to be a little bit out further first... Mikaela braces herself, closing her eyes tightly and then opening them again wide immediately Buzzer is right behind the truck. As he wizzes by his Dreadnok recruits, a few of them yell in encouragement, raising their beers. Major Bludd attempts to become one with the back of his seat, his legs braced against the floorboards and his hands on the dash as the truck lurches backward into the alley, not a moment too soon. He peers after the pickup as it passes, squinting at a figure in the back of the vehicle. He keys his radio. Major Bludd says, "Over Kill, send your Vector after the girl in the back of the pickup truck that's racing down Main Street. Grab her, don't kill her." Buzzer lets go of the handlebar long enough to wave to Bludd as he rockets past. Over Kill says, "Confirmed. V6, move after the truck. Operation: Kidnapping. No eating." Over Kill says, "Vector 4, stay in position. Keep your jamming up." The vector on the roof sweeps down, eying a single truck and a passanger. It calls out. "You. Stay put. Im going to grab you." it says to Katie. Mikaela looks up at the roof of the truck as she hears a voice above. "Oh, god. What now?" She's NEVER accepting a ride from a Sorenson again! Buzzer watches as the Vector zeroes in on the truck he's chasing. Katie coughs very softly from her drivers seat and laughs. "He really expects me to fall for that kind of crap?" She shakes her head just a little bit and keeps going, watching the vector and watching Buzzer, wondering if she can cause a little booboo between the two. Mikaela looks at Katie agog. GAME: Buzzer PASSES an INTELLIGENCE roll of Average difficulty. Once the pickup and Buzzer have raced past, Bludd directs the trooper to follow them. The military truck can't hope to keep up with the other vehicles, but Bludd wants to be on hand to survey the carnage. Mikaela says, "You're laughing? What, do you joust with motorcycle gangs all the time?" Mikaela peers out the windows, watching Buzzer and trying to figure out what the hell else is chasing them. Spotting the Vector, she exclaims, "What the hell is THAT?" Buzzer says, "Kids, this is why you shouldn't cut school to go on road trips." Major Bludd says, "Hurray! We have a PSA! XD" Buzzer hees! "And now you know. And knowing half the battle." Mikaela: "What's the other half?" Buzzer: "Mindless, bloody violence." Mikaela . o 0 ( Oh god oh god I don't want to die! ) Spotting the Vector, Buzzer eases up on the throttle. No since killing himself chasing a truck that's not likely to outrace a... whatever the hell the Vectors are. The vector chuckles and keeps chasing. The jet hovers low "Just jump out and I'll have her catch you. It's much easier then fighting." Over Kill's voice comes from the vector. "We get you and put you in my belly." On the ground, Over Kill shakes his head. "Yeah. What she said. Buzzer glances up at the Vector in disbelief. "'Oo programs those things?" he mutters to himself. Major Bludd watches the Vector hovering over the pickup with the aid of binoculars. "What's he /doing/?" he wonders aloud. "Just grab the girl already! That'll make the truck stop, I'll wager." Katie glances back and rolls her eyes a little bit. "whateverr..." She keeps pushing the truck, moving to try and adjust for the vector, starting to push it into more dangerous maneuvers now. "Don't worry too much. I'm working on it." Buzzer slows his bike slightly, falling back alongside Bludd's truck. Some of Buzzer's Dreadnoks have gotten back on their bikes and joined the chase, trailing behind the rest. Mikaela says, "Oh, this isn't a tornado! I'm pretty sure that thing has guns!" Buzzer falls back alongside Bludd's truck. He calls out to the Major, "Wotcha, guv'ner! 'A is the bloomin' op garn?" Major Bludd peers around the driver at Buzzer with a perplexed expression. Major Bludd says, "Buzzer, I can't understand a bloody word you're saying." Major Bludd says, "Over Kill! Get that girl! If you grab the girl, the truck will stop!" Buzzer grins manically, obviously undetered from nearly being run over by a truck. He keys his radio. Dreadnok Buzzer says, "Just askin' 'a things 're garn, sir!" Katie nods just a little bitat that and sighs. "Well, yes, it does. It's just that kind of day, sadly..." Mikaela says, "You don't seem too surprised. Does this sort of thing happen to you often?" Major Bludd says, "Go distract the driver of that truck!" Mikaela seems near panic. She's not yet used to this sort of thing. Katie glances back to the girls, sighing softly. "It's /them/, realize..."" Dreadnok Buzzer says, "On it, guv'ner!" Denise and Marcie nod just a little bit, their expressions darkened. "Indeed..." They look back at the vector then, suddenly. Buzzer revs his bike again, and struggles once more to catch up with the truck. Mikaela glances back at the twins, confused. "What is? What is this, some sort of white-slavery thing? Are teen twins in high demand? I don't watch a lot of poen..." GAME: Buzzer PASSES an AGILITY roll of Average difficulty. Mikaela holds onto the dashboard and seat, glancing back anxiously as Cobra gives chase. Buzzer manages to pull up alongside the back of the truck, straining his bike's engine to the limit. Again demonstrating courage over brains, Buzzer attempts to jump from the bike to the back of the truck. Mikaela says, "What's he doing now?" Mikaela's eyes are wide with panicked concern. GAME: Buzzer FAILS an AGILITY roll of Immense difficulty. GAME: Buzzer FAILS a DEXTERITY roll of Very High difficulty. The Vector tries to land on the roof of the truck. Over Kill orders it over the network. "Just rip open the roof and take her." the Vector calls down. "I am going to take you now. You dont mind no?"it tries to match the truck's manueverability by reaching with it's long neck and claws. Major Bludd continues to watch through binoculars. "Dammit, this is intolerable. Hold this." He tosses his binoculars into the driver's lap and pulls his rifle from where it rests beside him on the seat. "Keep 'er steady, now," he instructs, as he ducks his head out the window and perches on the edge of the door. He sights toward the pickup from his precarious and bouncing perch. Buzzer leaps for the truck, but doesn't manage to get a good hold, and wounds up being dragged. He loses his grip and tumbles away, riding leathers keeping him from losing all of his skin as she rolls off the side of the road, protecting his head and hoping not to get run over by Bludd's truck. The driver of Bludd's truck pauses a moment to set aside the binoculars Bludd tossed at him. When he looks up, he sees Buzzer tumbling along the road, headed right for his left front tire. "Omigod!" he cries, forgetting momentarily about his commander, who's sitting on the edge of the open window, and jerking the wheel hard to avoid crushing the Dreadnok. Bludd, completely unprepared for such a jolt, tumbles out the window onto the macadam, his rifle flying from his hands. Mikaela screams as chaos unfolds behind her. Buzzer rolls painfully off the road, high-speed impact with the pavement never good even if years of motorcycle riding has taught him how to minimize damage in a crash. Major Bludd has had no such experience and hits the road surface hard, shouting in surprise and pain as he bounces and tumbles up onto the sidewalk, fetching up against a lamppost with an audible thump. He lays there stunned for the moment. A few of the Dreadnoks slow to check on Buzzer and Major Bludd, to make sure they are OK, but the rest smell trouble, and take off without a backwards glance. Meanwhile the driver, having avoided dealing Buzzer a nasty demise, realises he's lost his commander in the deal. For a long moment he ponders the punishment he's going to receive at Bludd's hands -- should the mercenary's bones ever knit -- and almost drives the truck off into the sunset, never to be seen again. But from somewhere a glimmer of common sense and perhaps even concern shines, and the young man brings the truck to a stop, leaning out the window to survey the damage. Buzzer moans in pain as his Dreadnoks immediately try to move him to see if he's OK. Meanwhile, Vector six drops away from the veichle it was attacking. It moves to cover Major Bludd, landing at his side, giving the vehicle a clear getaway. Over Kill says, "Vector 6, What are you...hnngh. Im going to have to retrain them." The Dreadnoks approaching Bludd reconsider as the Vector moves to cover him, and collectively decide this gig is done. They get back on their bikes and make haste to disappear. Major Bludd's mind begins to clear slowly, and he does a mental inventory of his injuries without moving. He hopes his back isn't broken, and wiggles his toes inside his boots experimentally. He gradually becomes aware of a Vector looming above him. "I'm going to need a medic," he says unnecessarily. Buzzer better not have spinal injuries, because his Dreadnok recruits immediately try to get him to his feet. "Ack! Blood 'ell!" he yells painfully. GAME: Buzzer PASSES an ENDURANCE roll of Average difficulty. The Vector nods and crouches. She opens her hatch and chrips back at something on the radio. A few of Over Kill's BATs break off and start to move to assist her. He heads over casually. "Well, I suppose we can assist the injured. You have to keep your eye on your target, 6." Major Bludd makes sure, no matter how much hollering he needs to do, that the BATs get him carefully strapped to a litter and keep his neck immobilised, just in case. As the androids load him into the Vector, he ponders a conversation he had earlier in the day. "I sure feel like an old grandpa just at the moment," he muses quietly to himself, feeling every scrape and bruise he incurred on his untimely exit from the troop truck. Buzzer is helped to the Vector, hobbling along himself with extensive help from the few bikers that stopped to help. Mikaela is hopefully getting away while the Cobras are distracted! Buzzer says, "Mind if I 'itch a ride back wif ya, guv'ner?" Major Bludd grunts at the sound of Buzzer's voice. "No," he says from where the BATs are securing him for the return trip, "Plenty o' room." He closes his eyes and hopes for a smooth flight back to Cobra Island. Buzzer almost whimpers at the No, until he realizes it's a 'No, I don't mind.' He thanks the 'Noks that helped him, and climbs painfully into the Vector.